


Stupid

by easypeasypumpkinpeasy



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Stu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Top billy, idk what im doing, idk what other tags to add lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasypumpkinpeasy/pseuds/easypeasypumpkinpeasy
Summary: Just a cute short oneshot on how I think Billy and Stu got the Ghostface costume-
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than my other's because it's a quick thing I came up with while watching final destination 3 for the 5th time-  
> This is just mindless fluff coz apparently I ran out of ideas-  
> Like no clue what im writing but it's cute so enjoy it.  
> I really wanna write something with Randy in it next coz I fuckin love him so im desperately trying to think of ideas before the unavoidable writer's block hits and I lose motivation. Also if you have anything u want me to write then lemme know. coz lockdown is really fuckin boring and I don't do school work-  
> I hope you enjoy :)  
> also sorry i rlly like the idea that billy steals stu's sweaters all the time-

_ Father Death huh? Sounds lame,  _ Stu shrugged and grabbed one of the packets off the shelf, looking over the cheesy Halloween costume packaging. It didn’t look scary in the picture but if you saw a guy wearing this and coming at you with a knife, then it would be pretty fuckin scary.

He knew they needed something to disguise themselves with if they were going to go through with their plans and he couldn't be bothered to look for anything else. 

Billy wasn’t exactly bothered by having no costume or not but Stu wanted to spice things up a bit, seeing as he had been dragged into something he didn’t  _ exactly  _ want to do with no say in anything. So he thought he should at least have a say in what they wear.  _ Perfect. _

Stu nodded to himself with a smile, looking around a few times subtly before he stuffed the costume quickly into his backpack which he then slung back over his shoulder. 

It wasn’t exactly expensive but Stu would rather spend his money on shitty junk food, or just not pay at all. 

Stu smirked, grabbing a few more things off the shelves and stuffing them into the pockets of his Khakis.

He carelessly sauntered around the store, walking up and down the aisles, looking for anything else he could easily take while no one was looking. 

Stu could feel eyes on him and he turned around slowly to find a woman staring at him in disgust, clearly having seen him stealing and hearing the loud pop-punk music blasting out of his headphones which hung around his neck. He looked her in the eyes and slowly stalked forward, watching her glare falter once he got close. 

She was about to back away, her disgust soon vanishing, but Stu’s expression quickly changed into a sickly sweet grin as he grabbed something off the shelf, looking her in the eyes as he stuffed it into his pocket.

She gasped lightly at his actions and shook her head as a way of silently telling him off. But with one quick glare back at her, Stu knew she wouldn’t say a thing.

Feeling pretty accomplished, the lanky boy put his hands in his pockets casually and walked down the aisle, flipping the security camera off on his way out of the store. 

Why pay for things when you can steal them for free and scare someone in the process. Job well done. 

Speaking of scaring people, Stu planned on giving a special someone a quick scare when he got back home, just to prove a point. 

He knew Billy was at his house already, probably making himself at home in his room or digging through the fridge. 

Billy liked to simply walk in whenever he pleased, not that he ever left the Macher house that much anyway. It was kind of like a second home to him. He liked it way better than his own home, which was very understandable. 

Stu quickened his pace down the street impatiently, pulling the headphones of his walkman on, losing himself to the overly loud music.

  
  


*****

  
  


Billy sighed, throwing himself down onto the large couch in the lounge of the Macher house, turning the tv on as background noise, not liking the silence that took over the empty house. It reminded him too much of his own home. 

He had been waiting for Stu to come back for over ten minutes now and he was growing impatient.

Stu wasn’t there when he arrived, seeing as he had gone out but had luckily called his boyfriend, letting him know where he was so he didn’t worry over anything. 

Billy ran his hands down his face and looked up at the ceiling, waiting for Stu to burst through the front door energetically. 

He waited and waited for god knows how long, moving around to different spots in the house out of boredom, looking for some type of entertainment. 

He dragged himself into Stu’s room and made his way over to his lover’s closet, opening the doors and shifting through his clothes. 

He picked out one of his favorite sweaters that Stu owned and pulled it on, not bothering to clean up the mess he had made in the closet. 

Billy smiled at the warmth of the sweater and walked out of his boyfriend’s room, heading down the stairs and back into the lounge. 

He collapsed onto the couch again, pulling the sleeves of the sweater over his hands to create sweater paws, not that the length of the sleeves didn't already do that though. 

If he couldn’t have Stu then he would have the next best thing. 

Billy thought about maybe trying and seeing if he could get some rest, not knowing what else to do while he waited for the taller boy to come home. 

He shut his eyes and curled up on the couch, inhaling Stu’s unique scent that was imprinted on the fabric of the sweater. 

Billy could feel himself slowly start to drift off to sleep when he heard the sound of floorboards creaking somewhere behind him in the house. 

Huffing in annoyance, Billy sat up on the couch and leaned over the back of it, glaring around the house, looking for the source of the noise, “Fucks sake”

Billy looked around one last time before laying back down on the couch, attempting for the second time to get at least a little bit of rest, knowing that he wouldn’t get any during the night because of Stu’s never-ending energy source and weird tendency to never need sleep. 

But once again he heard the noise, only closer. Billy groaned loudly and sat up again, “Stu if you’re there I swear to god,” He said, looking around. 

But like the first time, he got no reply. Billy rolled his eyes and got off the couch, walking out of the lounge and into the lobby of the house.

Billy walked down the hallway, turning around quickly when he heard the sound again, but this time right behind him. 

“Stu-“ Billy turned back around finding himself face to face with a surprisingly scary tall figure in a dark cloak and white mask right in front of him.

“Oh fuck!” The shorter screamed, jumping back in shock. 

He put his hand on his own chest and tried to calm down his breathing as he watched Stu pull off the mask, cracking up at the sight of his scared boyfriend.

“Holy shit!” Stu laughed, putting his hands on his knees, “You should have seen your face!” 

Billy glared at Stu and crossed his arms, “You fucker,” He mumbled, holding back a smile that mirrored his lover’s. 

“I scared the shit out of you” Stu smirked mischievously before rushing forward and grabbing the other boy, throwing him over his shoulder with ease.

Billy gasped and hit Stu’s back harmlessly, “No you fuckin didn’t! You ass put me down!” He pouted, not wanting to admit that Stu really did scare him.

“Sorry man, no can do” Stu shook his head and carried Billy into the lounge, spinning around a few times before finally dropping the smaller boy down onto the couch.

“Where did you even get this stupid mask anyways” Billy snatched the mask out of Stu’s hand and looked at it with a raised brow, “It really is fuckin stupid” He chuckled.

Stu sat himself down on the floor next to the couch, letting his head rest back on the cushions, looking up at the other boy, “It’s fuckin dope what are you on about” 

“Stupid” Billy shook his head and threw the mask beside his boyfriend, “And what even took you so long?” He asked, crossing his arms.

Stu smiled and stood up, pulling the robes of the costume off and throwing them onto the floor, “I got supplies” Stu took everything out of his pockets and sprinkled them on the couch, sitting back down on the floor after, feeling pretty proud of himself. 

“Your welcome” The taller boy grinned goofily.

“You nutcase” Billy rolled his eyes and grabbed the collar of Stu’s shirt, pulling him up onto the couch and kissing him roughly. 

He pulled back almost immediately, moving everything Stu just dumped onto the couch off onto the floor. He pulled Stu onto the couch properly and pushed him down onto his back.

“You didn’t pay for all that did you?” Billy questioned, looking at his boyfriend expectantly. 

Stu held back a grin and wrapped his arms around Billy’s neck, shaking his head, “Why would I?” 

“Typical” Billy leaned down to connect their lips, kissing him again. He clenched his fists in the other’s shirt, pulling him even closer, making up for all the alone time they missed because of school and unfortunate girlfriends.

After pulling back for air, Billy kissed Stu on the cheek and sighed in content, wanting to live in this moment forever. 

“I really need to put a lock on my closet, don't I?” Stu let out an exaggerated sigh, genuinely loving the fact that Billy stole his clothes whenever he wanted. 

“That wouldn’t be necessary,” Billy said, blushing slightly. 

Stu beamed up at him before suddenly remembering something, “Oh wait!”

Billy jumped slightly at the over the top volume but waited for Stu to continue. 

“I was thinking,” The taller boy started, “We could use that costume for more points in the sneak category” He finished, waiting for Billy’s answer. If Billy said no Stu would still keep it just for the sake of scaring more people for fun anyway. 

But to Stu’s surprise, Billy didn’t actually say no straight away and he looked like he was genuinely thinking about it. 

The taller boy looked at him hopefully, “I mean it seemed to scare even you” He said.

Billy hesitated before nodding, “Fuck it, it’ll do the trick” 

He didn’t see the harm in using the stupid costume, it eliminated the chance of being seen as well as making the taller boy happy with his decision. 

“Fuck yeah man this is gonna be so cool,” Stu said excitedly. 

Seeing Stu’s positive reaction to the whole idea of killing made Billy feel better about forcing him into it at the start, now knowing Stu was genuinely  _ sort of  _ ok with it and willing to help out more. 

“You don’t know how happy this makes me” Billy whispered, kissing Stu again briefly, “I love you more than anything in the world”

Stu felt his face heat up and quickly pulled Billy into a hug so that he wouldn’t see his blush. 

Billy chuckled at how bashful the other boy got and let his head rest on Stu’s chest. This was his most favorite cuddling position because he could hear Stu’s heartbeat and it always made him feel safe and loved. 

Stu could hear Billy’s breathing become shallow and soft in only a matter of minutes, letting him know the smaller boy had fallen asleep in his arms. 

It was a rare sight to see Billy; a normally hostile, cold, and sarcastic guy, let his defenses down and show the vulnerable side of himself. Although Stu was the only one who had and would ever see him like this. 

He looked so fragile in Stu’s eyes, like a figure made of glass that looked like he would shatter if you even so much as touched him. 

Stu looked down at him lovingly, gently stroking the side of the sleeping boy’s face, fearful that he would break under his touch. He was perfect, a god among men. 

Stu watched as Billy smiled in his sleep, leaning into his touch subconsciously.

  
_ Cute _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed whatever that was :)  
> feel free to tell me what u thought in the comments  
> also as u can probably tell I don't write smut like I never have and never will coz it low key makes me uncomfortable so sorry if that's what you want :(


End file.
